1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of widely used flat panel display. The LCD includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines an alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
A color filter used in the LCD typically displays one of three colors of red, green, and blue. However, a transparent color filter that permits white light to directly pass through has been developed, and may improve the luminance of the white color light emitted from the LCD.